


Storm

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Everyone is advised to stay at home until the storm is over, but Sansa shows up at Jon's doorstep. Soaked from head to toe and clearly in need of a towel and some dry clothes.





	Storm

Jon took a sip from his hot coffee and he leaned back in his comfortable chair. He enjoyed the sound of the rain ticking against the windows. He even enjoyed the thunder causing the earth to tremble once in a while.

Somehow the stormy weather created the perfect atmosphere to read his book.

He just wanted to turn the page to start a new chapter when the doorbell rang. With a frown on his forehead, especially because he wondered who was stupid enough to go outside right now, he stood up and walked to the door.

“Finally!” Sansa let out a relieved sigh and she stepped inside before Jon had even gotten the chance to open the door completely. “I thought no one was going to open his door today!” She was soaked from head to toe. Her red hair glued to her forehead and Jon had to do his very best to keep his eyes up now her white shirt left little for his imagination.

“What were you doing outside?” Jon shook his head and he locked his glance with hers. He felt his cheeks heating up and he licked his lips while he placed a hand in his neck. “They've warned everyone to stay inside days ago already!”

“I know!” Sansa raised her voice and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you going to get me a towel? Or are you going to keep on staring at my bra?” She raised her eyebrows and Jon stepped back, almost tripping over his own feet while doing so.

“Of course, I’m sorry.” His face was probably blood-red by now and he hurried towards his bedroom to find the softest and biggest towel he could find. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Sansa curled her lips up into a smile and almost painfully slow she started to dry her hair, her face and her legs. “I would like some warm and dry clothes too, actually.” Once more she smiled that beautiful smile and for a moment Jon stopped breathing. “I’m a little taller than you are, but you’re broader so I guess it should work out.”

“O, yes, sure." Jon eventually managed to nod and once more he hurried towards his bedroom. He allowed himself a couple of seconds to breath in and out. But no matter how much he tried, his heartbeat was not slowing down. Eventually he grabbed one of his black dragon shirts and a short he had only worn a few times on a holiday with his sorority. “Here.” He turned his head away from her when he handed her the bundle of clothes.

“A dragon shirt. What a surprise.” Sansa smiled again. “I assume that’s your bedroom over there?” She pointed at the half open door and a little sheepishly Jon nodded. “Good, I’ll change over there then.” Her shoulder brushed his while she walked past him and Jon felt a shiver rolling down his spine.

The palms of his hands were sweating and for a moment he was unsure what to do now. Should he wait here in the hallway for her to come back? Should he just continue what he was doing? Not that he thought he would be able to concentrate on his book again.

“Jon?” Sansa yelled and Jon looked up.

“Euh…Yes?" He swallowed.

“I would love a cup of coffee! Could you make me one while I get dressed?” Every time she spoke it was as if she was singing and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Yes, of course!” He nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see him, and then he ran to the kitchen. His fingers were trembling while he tried to find the right buttons, but eventually he had a mug filled with damping hot coffee.

“So, that feels a lot better already.” Sansa walked into the kitchen. Her red hair was still wet, but somehow she even managed to look pretty in his clothes. “That's my coffee?” She curled her hands around the mug and while she took a few sips she closed her eyes and leaned against the counter.

“What the hell were you doing outside?” Jon cleared his throat, but his voice was still trembling a little. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so eventually he hid them in the pockets of his jeans.

“I was out of food!” Sansa opened her eyes again. “My fridge was completely empty. I would starve if I wouldn’t go to the supermarket and it wasn’t THAT bad when I left.” She paused for a moment and then she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for letting me in and giving me clothes.”

Jon licked his lips and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “Everyone would do that, right?” He hesitated for a moment. “But wait, if you went to the supermarket, where are your bags?"

Sansa shrugged her shoulders. “I was on my way to the supermarket. I never said I got there.” She cocked her head and then she placed her hand on Jon's shoulder. “Would you mind sharing your dinner with me too?”

“No, no, of course not.” Jon swallowed while his heart hammered against his ribs. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“I was already hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
